Vision
Vision is a cable and satellite television channel that mostly airs adult series, which most of them are SpongeBob Squarepants spin-offs. Kids' programming is in the morning from 6 to 11 am everyday except Monday. It was founded by SpongeTechX. The channel has it's own parental advisory rating system. It is aired in the Pacific Ocean, mostly Bikini Bottom. Rating System Usually, only TV-PG and up is used. Anything under that rating is uncommon, except on the kids' programming (everyday besides Monday from 6 to 11 am) *'TV-E: '''For all ages. Really only used for educational shows for preschoolers and below. No subratings allowed. *'TV-E5: For ages 5 and up, only allows the 'V '''subrating for very mild, fantasy, and not-so-scary violence. *'TV-E8: '''For ages 8 and up, only allows the '''V subrating for mild violence. *'TV-PG: '''Parental guidance suggested. Allows all subratings that can be moderate. *'TV-13: For ages 13 and up. Allows all subratings that can be intense. *'TV-15: '''For ages 15 and up. Allows all subratings that can be very intense. *'TV-MA: 'Intended for adults, all subratings are allowed, and can be graphic or extreme. *'TV-X: 'Mostly for adults only, there are no constraints on anything. This rating is rarely used, and is the equivalent of an NC-17 rating in movies. Hardcore pornography is the only exception in this rating. There are no subratings because it is already completely explicit. Subratings *'A: 'Stands for discrimination or offensive themes. *'D: 'Stands for suggestive dialogue. Not used in TV-MA. *'L: 'Stands for bad language. *'S: 'Stands for sexual situations. *'U: 'Stands for drug use. *'V: 'Stands for violence. *'Z: 'Stands for disturbing/frightening scenes. Not used in TV-E8. Gallery Tv e.png Tv e5.png Rating 1.png Rating_2.png Rating 3.png Rating_4.png Rating_5.png Rating_6.png TV Rating 01.png Rating_7.png Blocks *'Web Wednesdays: Every Wednesday at 10 PM to 11 PM, a collection of viral web videos will be shown. A few that have been shown are "PONY.MOV", "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared", "Salad Fingers", and more. They are usually disturbing or violent, but also funny. *'Movie Day: '''Popular comedies are shown every Monday, all day. *'Action & Drama Fridays: Every Friday, from 1 in the morning to 3 in the morning, there are a bunch of action or dramatic shows that are completely uncut. No language is censored, nor real sensitive body parts. Shows Syndicated *''Family Guy'' (TV-13-DLSUV) *''Tom and Jerry (TV-E8-V) *''Robot Chicken (TV-15-ADLSUVZ to TV-MA) *''Archer (TV-MA-LSUVZ) *''Bob's Burgers ''(TV-PG-DLUV to TV-13-DLSUVZ) *''Breaking Bad ''(TV-MA-UVZ) *''Game of Thrones ''(TV-MA-LSUVZ to TV-X) *''The Walking Dead ''(TV-MA-LVZ) *''True Blood (TV-MA-LSVZ to TV-X) *''King of the Hill (TV-PG to TV-PG-DLSUV) *''The Middle (TV-PG-L) *''Modern Family'' (TV-PG to TV-13) *''The Simpsons'' (TV-PG-ADLSUVZ to TV-13) *''China, IL (TV-15) *''South Park ''(TV-15-ADLSUVZ to TV-MA-L) *''Futurama ''(TV-PG-ADLSUVZ to TV-13-LSUV) *SpongeBob: Infection'' (TV-15-LSUVZ) *''Cyberpunk (TV-15-DLVZ) *SpongeBob vs. Aliens (TV-PG-LVZ to TV-15-V) *Fish Row (TV-13-ADLSUVZ to TV-15-VZ) *Back in the Day (TV-E8 to TV-E8-V) *Warriors of Bikini Bottom (TV-PG-DLSUVZ to TV-15-VZ) (edited - TV-PG-DLVZ) (heavily edited - TV-E8-V)'' *''SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures (kids' episodes - TV-E8 to TV-PG-V) (adult episodes - (TV-13 to TV-MA-V) *When Sponges Go Bad'' (TV-15-ADLSUVZ to TV-MA-ALV) (extreme - TV-MA-ALSUVZ) *''Under Wraps'' (TV-PG-ADLSUVZ to TV-15-VZ) *''Sharp Up (TV-15-LUV) *Those were the days'' (TV-PG-LU) *More soon. Owned Shows *''Leader Plankton!'' (TV-E8-V to TV-PG-VZ) *''Livin' With The Squid (TV-PG-DSUVZ to TV-15-D) *More soon. Schedule Please see this. The schedule will change whenever a new show is added. 'Sign-Up Board If you would like to add one of your spin-offs to this channel, leave it below, give your name, (the creator of the spin-off) and the name of the spin-off. *''Under Wraps'' (TV-PG-ADLSUVZ to TV-15-VZ) (accepted) *''American Psycho'' (TV-PG-ALSUVZ to TV-MA-ALSUVZ) (Extreme and uncensored: TV-X) 'Suggestions' If you would like to add any suggestions for this channel, like adding another real '''show, new programming block ideas, or more, leave it below, and give a signature. *''Futurama ''(TV-PG-ADLSUVZ to TV-13-LSUV) ''(accepted)'' *''Tom & Jerry'' (TV-E to TV-E5) ''(accepted)'' *''Family Sponge'' (TV-13-DLSUV) (Uncut -TV-MA-DLSUV to TV-X), spin-off created by Maureen4595 ''(unaccepted: This show is exactly like Family Guy, completely unoriginal. And besides, why would the uncut version be TV-X?)'' '''Some Movies shown on Movie Day *More soon. Category:TV Channels Category:SpongeTechX Category:Networks